


Tough it out

by Lemon_Chan



Series: Endurance is a Fickle Thing [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 0 to 100 real quick tho, Gosh i hurt lance so much, M/M, Power Dynamics, THIS IS NOT LANCE/SENDAK, also this isn't meant to be sexy at all so try not to interpret it that way, violent depictions of non/con so please don't read if that will trigger you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Chan/pseuds/Lemon_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head hit the wall with such a loud thud that he saw stars in his eyes. A hand roughly grabbed his hair, yanking him towards the other’s body. Lance glared up defiantly at Sendak, hands clenching in their alien handcuffs.</p><p>Or</p><p>Lance is captured by Sendak's battalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough it out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer though guys, this is a rape/non-con work so i made sure to make it horrific because rape isn't a "show of love" or a "mistake that went too far". It's an act of violence and manipulation of power dynamics so please read responsibly everyone.

His head hit the wall with such a loud thud that he saw stars in his eyes. A hand roughly grabbed his hair, yanking him towards the other’s body. Lance glared up defiantly at Sendak, hands clenching in their alien handcuffs.

“It appears that you will be the petty prey to poison the Voltron.” Said Sendak as he leaned down to eye-level with Lance. Sendak tighten his clutch on Lance’s scalp, eliciting a hiss while pulling the boy closer to his face. “I cannot just simply kill you and have you replaced. I need to crush your spirit completely and let it poison the very foundation of your team.”

 “Don’t think you can break me so easily big guy I’ve already dealt with the most annoying creatures in the universe before, my brothers and sisters.” Lance scoffed. Sendak released his grip on Lance’s hair to delicately lift the teen’s chin with his index finger.

“Let us see how long you can last with that attitude of yours.”

\---

Minutes, hours, days, he couldn’t tell anymore. His ribs felt ready to crumble and his head was about to explode. Sendak’s goons had been taking turns in beating him, one after the other in an endless cruel cycle. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of it, throwing his head to the side as he vomited for the umpteenth time, _Gross_. He wiped away the vomit still clinging to his mouth against his shoulder, disgusted at the conditions of his holding cell. Patches of vomit and blood blotched the ground, restricting his sitting space further each day. His shoulders dropped as he rested his head on his knees. He had to wait. He had to be patient, the other paladins would being doing their best to rescue him but… damn were they taking their time. He remained still as the doors opened, a rhythmic stride filling the room getting louder the closer it got to him.

“A little worse for wear are we now?” Sendak smirked.

“I’ve seen better days.”

“I will admit, I did not take into consideration the depth of your pride,” He said, crouching down to nudge at Lance’s lip with his thumb, a malicious expression growing. “, however I doubt you will have any left very soon.”

Lance tensed up and instinctively kicked Sendak away when a finger was thrusted into his mouth. A moment later multiple guards had him pinned to the ground, firmly keeping his head squashed against the cold floor.

It was suffocating. It was disorientating.

They pushed him onto his back, his cuffs dug into his spine as his shoulders were held to the floor. Their hands locked him in place, unable to move a single limb. Lance glared at the tall figure looming over him, a mere silhouette against the brightness of the lights. He struggled, _Shit_ , wriggling against a flurry of hands- kicking and biting everything around him. A heavy blow to his abdomen had Lance wheezing, squeezing his eyes shut as if to lessen the impact. One, two, three other strikes against his temple and chest left him panting and dizzy; the effects of malnutrition more evident than ever. Once again their hands locked him into a firmer cage against the ground leaving him completely vulnerable to Sendak.

“It seems that physical violence is not enough to break the will of the blue lion- as expected of you. However, I doubt a paladin as inexperienced as yourself would be able to withstand emotional turmoil. Allow me to re-assert myself- I will break you then let whatever remains of you to rot the core of Voltron yourself.” With that, Sendak kneeled onto the ground and pulled Lance’s legs towards him, lifting thin hips off the ground.

Lance’s entire body froze, _What’s happening_ , unable to respond to the situation as reality poured over him in a cold stream of uncertainty. His legs kicked out instinctively only to be caught by muscular arms.

“What are you doing!” He shouted, the snicker in return forced his gaze to meet Sendak’s, and for the first time he felt truly scared. He trembled, _Don’t,_ squirming desperately to get out of reach and away from their hands. He kicked with all his might, pushing everyone away from him. Violently twisting and turning, Lance was like a suffocating fish out of water. The guards kicked his torso and back and thigh and head, and he whimpered in pain. The moment of bloodlust passed and he found himself underneath the commander, caged within large arms with no escapes. Lance’s hips were pressed directly against Sendak’s, his thighs being forced apart further as the Galran leaned closer. A finger thrusted into his mouth and his arms strained trying to break free from the cuffs. Lance bit down harshly; head smashing against the ground when Sendak shoved him backwards and snatched his fingers out.

“I was going to play nice but I do not think that is necessary anymore.”

A hand grabbed Lance’s neck, _Stop it,_ and yanked him forward until he was back into a sitting position with his face pressed hard against Sendak’s crotch. Lance tensed, feeling his innards hollowing. A hand threaded itself through his hair and dragged his face along Sendak’s pulsating, clothed member. The commander released Lance out of his grip to pull his lower garments down, allowing his cock to smack onto the boy’s cheek. Lance recoiled, _This can’t be happening_ , trying desperately to move backwards and away from Sendak. He couldn’t believe this, yanking and jerking in vain to free his arms. He felt panic arise within the pit of his stomach as his body physically caught up with the situation. He trembled as Sendak pulled him back, _Let me go,_ the pressure of the grip hurting him. Sendak shoved his fingers back into Lance’s mouth, reveling at the tears welling in the teen’s eyes. Without warning Sendak forced Lance’s mouth onto his cock, pushing against the small resistance Lance still had until he felt himself hit he back of the boy’s throat. Lance gagged, jerking his leg against nothing, choking and coughing around the commander’s thick length. Lance’s throat burned and he hated the saltiness that invaded his mouth. Sendak began thrusting into his mouth without abandon, forcing Lance to deep throat his large Galran member. The strain on Lance’s jaw caused him to close his mouth slightly, grazing Sendak’s penis with his teeth and earning a punch against his temple hard enough to split his mind in two. He cried out when the same hand roughly clenched onto the hair where he was struck. The excruciating pain almost made him forget about the cock in his mouth until he choked again, finally letting tears drip down his copper cheeks. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, _Stop it,_ scrunching his brow to focus on breathing through his nose lest he wanted to choke again. The thrusting continued and the hand on Lance’s hair snaked to the base of his head, allowing Sendak to push even harder into his small mouth. When Sendak finally yanked Lance off, Lance panted heavily allowing spit and pre-cum to drip from his abused, slack jaw. Lance’s throat felt so raw, _I hate this_ , burning at every attempt to swallow down air, _Make it stop hurting_. He was pushed down again and instinctively clenched his knees together, _Don’t touch me_ , washed over in a renewed anxiety. Lance hyperventilated as his legs were harshly pulled apart, _Stop it,_ and bit his lower lip when he felt calloused hands rip apart the legs of his suit, leaving him bare. Leaving him vulnerable.

He screamed when the thick cock rammed into him, violent and relentless.

Lance cried, sobbing as the cock ripped his anus apart. It hurt so much. It was excruciating. It was unbearable. Sendak made sure to sheath himself to the hilt with every thrust, letting Lance’s blood coat himself in a sickening lubricant. The commander held tightly onto Lance’s thighs amused by the boy’s limp dick, then moved to harshly clench Lance’s ass cheeks to tear them apart, trying to force him into loosening. Sendak harshly tugged Lance’s hips towards each of his powerful thrusts, pushing himself deeper every time. Wails and sobs filled the air but not enough to drown the shocking slaps of bodies colliding.

“Stop it, it hurts. Stop it!” Lance cried, eyes screwed shut in agony. He was met with a chilling laugh as hands pressed harder onto his ass. Lance’s entire body was quaking, involuntarily crying out to every thrust, his throat feeling so dry. It seemed to last an eternity but Sendak finally released into Lance’s abused body. The scalding liquid invaded higher through his intestines and Lance continued to sob. He wanted to remove himself from this body. He wanted to throw it away. He felt so dirty.

Sendak pulled out with a horrendous _pop,_ a wicked laughter spilling from his lips as he let go of the teen’s body. Lance immediately curled in on himself, shivering in sweat he hadn’t noticed until now. The sound of footsteps fading away fell upon deaf ears as all Lance could hear was the numbness of his surroundings, a constant buzz. Whispers darted around the room and suddenly the space felt smaller. A hand yanking his ankle broke Lance out of his reverie as an influx of limbs forced themselves onto his lithe body.  Cocks shoved into his face from every direction and someone was already trying to enter him again. Feared soaked to him to the core as the last thing he remembered was the smiling face of Sendak striding out of the cell.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in [hell](http://silentsymphonie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
